At First Glance
by commandercupid
Summary: Elissa tells Alistair some...unexpected news, which triggers memories of the first time Alistair met his beloved Warden.
1. Chapter 1

I have been loving fluff stories a lot more lately, so here's another one This time, the first time that Alistair saw his Warden, along with Elissa announcing her pregnancy to Alistair(if you read Blasted From the Shadows, you may recognize a bit of that in here). Also, this uses some (but not all) of the dialogue from Dragon Age Origins.

I do not own Dragon Age, BioWare does…

* * *

"Alistair? Can…can I talk to you for a minute?" Alistair Theirin looked up from his letter to Starkhaven's ambassador to see his wife standing in the doorway. Elissa was wearing a light blue dressed with silver lacing at the cuffs and hem; it was Alistair's favourite dress on Elissa. Alistair could see worry plastered all over Elissa's face, and she was also drumming on the side of her thigh with her fingertips, which was never a good sign. Nevertheless, Alistair smiled, and said, "Of course, dearest. Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing's _wrong_ , though I suppose a lot of things could be considered wrong in the broad spectrum of things, but this-"

Alistair cut Elissa off by embracing her in a hug, and kissing the top of her head. "Yes. Nothing's wrong. That's why you're rambling about nothing in particular. Come on, love, what do you take me for?"

Elissa blew a sigh of exasperation. "You're right. It's just…I'm scared, and I don't know what's going to happen after I tell you this."

"Lyssa, now you're scaring me." replied Alistair with a shaky laugh. Elissa laughed with him, but suddenly fell forwards. Alsiair caught her in his arms, his face as now as white as hers.

"Elissa! Lyssa, love, are you alright?"

"Urgh, yes, if you would stop squishing me." Alistair carried her to his desk chair.

"Do you need a healer? Should I get Bernice?"

"No, no. This is all to do with what I was _trying_ to tell you earlier."

"Please, Lyssa, tell me."

"Alright. Alistair…I'm pregnant."

The ground lurched, but Alistair forced himself to stay upright (mostly because Elissa occupied the only chair in the room). "You're…what? How?"

Elissa raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

Alistair groaned, and put his head in his hands. "I know _how!_ Maker above, you sound like Wynne when you say things like that! I just…Grey Wardens have never been able to have children with the Taint in them. Are-are you sure?"

"Yes. All the dizziness and vomiting I've been doing made Bernice think that I'd been in the wine cellar and drank something bad, so she checked me…and again, and then again. She told me that our lives were about to get a lot more interesting. Because…I'm pregnant with twins." Elissa smiled, but her smile was delivered to empty space. "Alistair?"

Alistair had turned to face the huge open window that was behind his desk; his mind now trailed elsewhere.

 _Maker, I never thought that I would be in this position. Me, a father? I didn't even think this was possible...The first time I met Lyssa, I was a-well, I knew what I was. But I didn't know who she was, or what she would do to me…_

Maker above, I have never been more aggravated in my entire life. It was a simple task from the revered mother: deliver a message to a mage. However, I did not know that that mage was just as unhappy to see me as I was to see him.

"What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle." The mage gave me a look that could cut the thickest of cheeses from a mile away.

"I simply come to deliver a message from the revered mother, _ser_ mage." The sarcasm in my voice is not taken well by the mage, given his now fouler look. "She desires your presence."

"What her reverence 'desires' is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens-by the king's orders I might add!"

"Oh, should I have asked her to write a note?" I am getting more and more agitated by this man by the minute.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" _Harrassed?! Oh, so that's how you want to play?_

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message."

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage sneers at me, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well! I was even going to name one of my children after you...the grumpy one." I shoot him a look, and his eyebrows shoot up; he must have thought he was winning this fight. Maker, I can feel a headache coming on as I prepare for the onslaught of words about to spew from his mouth.

But then…I saw her. She approached from a distance, cautiously (I guess she heard my little spat with this mage from a mile away). I at first wondered who she was; she wasn't an elf, and she was dressed in good quality chainmail and carried a long sword. At her heels was a black Mabari. She…she's the prettiest woman that I've ever seen, and the smallest human woman I've ever seen either. Dark brown hair that's cut off at her shoulders, great long lashes above bright blue eyes. I keep my eyes from going below her shoulders, though my brain is telling me, _go on. You know you want to look._

"Hm?"

I then realized that the mage was still here. I sigh and say, "Well, if you really feel like arguing with the revered mother, all the Templars, and the _entire_ Chantry..."

"Enough. I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way, fool." The mage pushes me aside and goes off out of the ruin. I breathe a sigh of relief, and turn to the woman, who has now come closer now that that mage has gone.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

"I know what you mean." says the woman shyly, her eyes only meeting mine for a second. _Is-is she-afraid of me?_ I have been around so few women my age that seem to notice my existence (and the ones that did were most scantily clad), and I have never seen someone act as this woman is. My head is spinning in circles.

"Wait, we haven't met have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" I only then realize what I have just said. _You idiot, of course she's not a mage! Look at her sword!_

"How could you tell? Did my sword and wonderful personality give me away?" She smiles. _Great, now she's playing games. Well, two can play at this._

"You know, that might be it! The lack of a staff and permanent frown on your face must have completely slipped my mind." Now she's blushing furiously, and I'm wondering if that's a good or a bad thing. No matter. "You must be Duncan's new recruit. I'm Alistair. Glad to meet you. As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you as you prepare for the Joining."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Elissa." The woman attempts a curtsy, but stumbles, making her blush even more prominent. _Elissa? As in Elissa Cousland? Daughter of Bryce Cousland of Highever?_ Now I'm blushing as badly as she is. Embarrassing myself in front of a teryn's daughter, that's a new low, even for me.

"Right, that was the name. You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been very many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?" My attempts to make up are fruitless, as Elissa raises an eyebrow at me.

"Oh? You want more women in the Grey Wardens, do you?"

 _Maker save me. Alistair, you're playing with fire now, and you are being BURNED._ "Would that be so terrible? Not that I'm some drooling lecher or anything." _Please don't look at me like that._ Elissa snorts with laughter, and I understand that I said that last part aloud. I am a puddle of embarrassment by now.

"No, I think we're too smart for you."

"This is true. But what does that make you?" _Yes, a good comeback!_

"Just…one of the boys?" Elissa looks plain sheepish now. _Maybe she feels bad about teasing me._

"Sad, isn't it?"

"I can handle myself better than most." At this remark, the Mabari behind her gives a single bark, and looked straight into my eyes with a piercing glare.

"Of that, I have no doubt. Sooooo…have you even fought a darkspawn?" Though the casual conversation killed me last time, I intend to make a good impression on this woman no matter what the cost.

"No. But I've heard stories. Are they as terrible as people say?" There was bravery on Elissa's face, but I look into her eyes, and see raw and unbridled fear.

"Well, they're not something that you would want sneaking up on you in the middle of the night, that's for sure." Elissa manages a shaky laugh, and I feel that I have done my job. "Anyways, I _have_ fought them, and that's why I will be accompanying you."

"Well then, I look forward to traveling with you." The blush creeps back into her cheeks as she processes what she just said to me. "I mean, um, I-"Elissa swallows, and looks at me with those big, blue eyes. "I, um, have to go now. Come on." She makes a motion to the Mabari and runs off, or runs as fast as she can with chainmail armor and a Mabari at her heels. I sigh, and follow behind her. _I am most glad of your company as well, Elissa._

* * *

So this turned out _way_ longer than I expected, so I'm making this a two-parter. Also, Blasted From the Shadows is taking a longer break than expected, but fear not for it shall return! Anyways, son't forget to favourite/review/kudos if you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two of At First Glance. Here is where starts to stray a bit from canon events (basically, they don't meet Morrigan in the Wilds, but Flemeth uses her magic witch powers to save them at the battle, even though it's not shown). Also, I can't claim the Mabari's name (the headcanon name was too perfect not to use) Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Dragon Age, BioWare does…

* * *

I found Elissa up a tree on the edge of a wall. She was muttering to herself, and Maker forgive me, but I listened to her, though my conscience screamed no.

"-stupid, I acted like a complete buffoon! You may as well have said, I have never seen a man as handsome as yourself before! Acting like you've never seen a man before in your life, what would Mother-"She cuts herself off with a sharp intake of breath, and I am shocked to hear uncontrolled crying from the tree. I don't know what to do, so I slowly back away from tree when something behind me growls. Maker help me, I forgot about the dog.

"Who's there?" Elissa is moving in the tree, so as fast as I can, I jump behind the wall, praying to the Maker she or the dog doesn't hear me. The Mabari lays down in front of the tree and looks straight into my eyes, but doesn't move. Elissa climbs down the tree. "You see anything, boy?" The dogs barks, and gets up. "Guess not. Come on, let's go find Alistair. I wonder where he went." Elissa walks off in the opposite direction, so I wait a few seconds and charge after her. _Note to self: get that dog a bone, because he saved your tail."_

"Elissa, wait!" She turns around; her face is red from crying. "I turned my head, but you were gone."

"Yeah, I…had to let Barky…he needed a tree."

"You…named your dog Barky?"

Elissa blushes. "Actually…his name is Barkspawn." I can't help myself, and snort. Elissa punches me on the arm. "I was ten! My brother thought that he'd seen a darkspawn in the woods outside our castle, and I thought it would be funny to name my dog something ridiculous like that." I rub my arm, as if I were actually wounded (though I was in truth a bit sore. I guessed that she could deal a real blow if provoked).

"Ow! A good sense of humor and she packs a punch! What a winner the Wardens have here!" Her blush deepens. _Score._ "Now if you would like to meet Duncan at the meeting place now, I suggest that we go the opposite direction."

Duncan gave the rundown to Elissa, Daveth and Ser Jory, the other two recruits. We all silently and unanimously elected Elissa as leader, so off we went into the Kocari Wilds. The entire time I couldn't stop staring at her as she scouted ahead. The first pack of wolves we encountered gave me double evidence to never mess with her; the woman is a menace when it comes to a sword! She also had a small bow that she strapped under her sword, which she wasn't bad at either. We also encountered a fallen soldier, begging for help. He was delirious and badly wounded, but Elissa insisted we help him (not that I was going to argue with her on that point anyways). We bandaged him up, while she kept him distracted from his pain by telling stories of her and her brother running through the fields in summertime. I found myself drawn in by her words myself while bandaging up the man, who had stopped screaming to listen to her voice. The soldier heads back to Ostagar, promising to tell Duncan of our kindnesses. Elissa eventually found the treaties, in an old tower. They looked…unharmed, which surprised me. We encountered no darkspawn in this area, and now the treaties that were hundreds of years old were untouched and unharmed? I'd heard of miracles, but this was a bit excessive.

"All that's left to do now is find darspawn blood for the Joining." said Elissa, as she pocked the treaties.

"My favourite part of this whole adventure." I groan under my breath.

We had been journeying through the back through the Wilds for some time, when I felt a tingle in my blood, and my head began to ache. _Here it comes._

"Darkspawn!" I yell, drawing my sword and running at the bastards, who rose from the ground with a rotten stench. I saw Elissa tense up, but she shook herself and ran her sword through a Hurlock, its blackened blood splattering on her armor. The fight seemed to only last seconds, as Elissa, Daveth and Ser Jory went through darkspawn after darkspawn. When the last Gemlock was shot through by an arrow from Elissa, I called out,

"Is everyone alright?"

"Daveth and I are fine." called Ser Jory, but Elissa didn't answer. She was staring in the distance, at a natural archway made of stone. Human figures swung by their necks from rope in the middle of the arch, and the whole area stank of blood.

"Andraste preserve us." I mutter as our group walks through the carnage. Men and women lie in pools of their own blood, and the place practically _smells_ of darkspawn. All of us are pale and look visibly sick, and Ser Jory even vomits behind a bush at the sight of a decapitated woman. But Elissa is the palest and the most silent as she glides through the mess like a ghost. _Great, that's exactly what I needed: a visual image of ghosts flying around a place like this._ We wander away from the bloodbath, and I walk over to Elissa, who is standing off to the side of a river.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was." Elissa pushes a curl of her hair behind her ears. "Why is there so much pain in the world, Alistair?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-if I tell you something, you promise not to say anything to the others?"

I cross my arms. "That depends." Elissa gives me a look equivalent to the mage from earlier today. "Only joking. My lips are sealed."

"The whole reason I'm here in the Grey Wardens is because…Arl Howe murdered my whole family." I gasp. Arl Rendon Howe?

"I had always heard that Howe and your father were good friends. How is this possible?"

"I don't know. I had seen him the morning before he…killed my family. I had no idea what he was going to do. Barky woke me up, and damn near saved me from being killed myself. Duncan rescued me, but I knew everyone was gone. My mother and my father, my brother's wife, my nephew-" Elissa is full on sobbing now. "He was four! Four bloody years old! Who does that to a child!" She falls to the ground, tears running down her face. I sit next to her, and instinctively wrap my arms around her. She doesn't notice at first, but eventually she stops crying and lays there. I stop slowly take my arms from around her, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Elissa."

"Thanks." Elissa takes a handkerchief from the inside of her gloves and blows her nose. "I've never been very good at dealing with stuff like this. I just tend to…run away."

"I know the feeling. When I was in the Chantry-" The tingling in my veins begins again, and my head pounds. _This is bad._

"Darkspawn." Elissa jumps up, utters a cry a rage, and rushes the oncoming horde. I draw my sword and join her. Ser Jory and Daveth come out from behind the trees, slicing the head off of a Gemlock as I drive my sword into the side of a Hurlock. Elissa is swinging her sword back and forth, yelling and swearing as she kills everything that comes near her. The horde looks to be defeated, so I run towards her. Suddenly my vision goes red, and there is pain. Burning. Someone is screaming, and I realize it's me.

"Damnation!"

"What..do…far..."

"Cut…knife…now…"

My hearing is going in and out. Am I losing consciousness? There is music coming from above me.

"Maker…save…me…"

"Alistair…listen…to cut out arrow…listen to me…" Elissa. I realize she is singing, a sweet and beautiful lullaby that lulls me. There is a deafening pain in my back, and everything goes black.

"….Alistair?" Elissa stood up from the chair, reached out and touched her husband on the shoulder. Alistair jumped, his thoughts broken. He looked at his wife and embraced Elissa with passion. "Darling, are you alright?"

"I…just was thinking about the first day I met you, and how you saved my life on the field."

Elissa gives him a look of surprise. "That day? Why?" Alistair pushed the hair from her face.

"That was the day I realized you were one of the most special people I had ever met in my entire life. You sang me into oblivion and cut out that arrow from my back, and then carried me back to Ostagar all by yourself! Ever since that day, you have looked out for me without realizing how linked we were. I can only hope that such compassion and strength can be passed onto our children."

"I love you, Alistair." Elissa put her head on Alistair's chest, and Alistair hugged her, and kissed her. The warmth of her lips on his filled him to the core, and he proceeded to put a hand on her stomach.

"I love you too, dearest. Forever."

* * *

I have to say, I think this was one of my favourite stories to write. I've had people ask me which of my characters I'm most like, and I would have to say Elissa and I are emotional twins (I don't deal so well with my problems either, though I rarely climb trees to escape the world). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and if you like it, don't forget to like/comment/kudos!


End file.
